Squeaky-Nator 1000
Squeaky-Nator 1000 is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Rabid Cravings, which conjures a nut, gives that nut -1 / -1 and heals the Hero for 3. He is the Hero version of one of Squirrel Herder’s squirrels. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Rabid Cravings- Conjure a nut. It gets -1 /-1 . Heal your hero for 3. ***Inner Beast - Transform a Zombie into a 3 /3 Beast. The Beast gets the traits and abilities of the Zombie it transformed from. ***Rabid Bite - A Plant gets -1 /-1 at the start of each turn. Heal your Hero for 3. ***Berrycuda - 2 /2 . [[w:c:pvz:Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']]. When destroyed: Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. Hero Description He puts the adorable back in semi-robotic plague-infested organism. Hero Quests Strategies Squeaky-Nator 1000 loves nuts, and so do his pets! Nuts protect Squeaky-Nator 1000’s furry friends (or fiends) while they grow in strength and power! He goes through his supply quite fast, though, so always save some things for later! With Squeaky-Nator 1000 has fragile Pets combined with tough, defensive Nuts. The class combination can add up to a brute force behind an indestructable defense. Squeaky-Nator 1000 can also give his defensive line some bite with cards like Vitamin Z and Area 22, and help his offensive line stay in the game with Photosynthesizer and Grape Responsibility. He can also neutralize threats to his defense with Alien Ooze and Nibble, especially [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Imps. Squeaky-Nator 1000, along with Cro-Magnut, has a rather rare synergy--Animals and Pets. Squeaky-Nator 1000 can boost his Animals' strength to give Hibernating Beary a small edge when she enters and give Corn Dog an advantage against any played Zombies. He can especially use Pear Cub to give every Pet and Animal a nice +2 boost. He can also use Force Field to protect Yetis from being destroyed via strong Plants or damaging cards, but that cannot happen in the same turn. Squeaky-Nator 1000’s signature is most usually beneficial. The only time it isn’t is when the nut he conjures already has 1 health, such as Three-Nut, as he gives it -1 /-1 , reducing its health to 0 and thus rendering it useless when played. You cannot control which nut you pick, so it is best to use it to its full extent and with the cards you already have. Squeaky-Nator 1000 has a slight lack of card draw and has a great weakness of weak swarming fighters. He commonly can get rid of them, however, at the end of the fighting phase --but keep an eye out for [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies, as they can get rid of any of Squeaky-Nator 1000’s strong units. Spikeweed Sector can help with them, however, and cards like Interstellar Bounty Hunter can help Squeaky-Nator 1000 to have his hand full again. Against Squeaky-Nator 1000 doesn't have any decent methods of keeping up with spam decks aside from using [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] zombies and pre-combat cards like Spikeweed Sector. He has no real card draw, no way to generate more , and cannot get rid of multiple Zombies. However, be wary of spamming POWERFUL Zombies, as Squeaky-Nator 1000 has access to Shamrocket and Doom-Shroom and will likely not hesitate to use them if the enemy becomes threatening enough. It is best to get rid of his strong zombies using [[w:c:pvz:Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] cards, specifically the Hot Dog Imp and Toxic Waste Imp combo. Always be prepared to handle the Nut that Squeaky-Nator 1000 conjures, as it can either make or break the game. Sneezing Zombie can help to prevent the hero from healing. Be aware that the conjured nut is debuffed, so it is slightly less powerful than normal. It still can be dangerous, though, such as the nut being Mirror-Nut with a nut deck. Strategy Decks Gallery Squeaky-Nator 1000 Full Body.png|Squeaky-Nator 1000's full body Trivia *Squeaky-Nator 1000's description is similar to Rescue Radish's description, as they both mention putting a certain word back in another word. **Squeaky-Nator's description, however, puts "adorable" back into multiple other words through a seperation of letters (s'e'''mi-ro'b'otic p'la'gue-infeste'd''' 'or'g'a'''nism), while Rescue Radish puts "rad" into one word through consecutive letters ('Rad'''ish). * Squeaky-Nator 1000 seems to be in fit condition, despite the several notes of him having rabies (In one of his idle animations, he foams at the mouth, but clearly sees it and wipes it away). *Squeaky-Nator 1000’s favorite zombie is Squirrel Herder, as he is a squirrel.